


To Ease Her

by hiddlesohmy



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesohmy/pseuds/hiddlesohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki ties to calm her and convince her to overcome her fear of horses. <br/>A/N: Loki/OFC One-shot. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Ease Her

“No”, she said folding her arms. She glared at him. “There is no way I’m getting up on that”

“Why not love? Do you not wish to see your surprise?” he had that smirk of his showing. “In a preferably less life threatening manner” she spoke back. He chuckled and walked towards her. “The horse won’t kill you. You know that right?”

“A no is a no-LOKI!!”, she squealed as she felt Loki suddenly grab her and pick her up. She tried to struggle but he was obviously stronger than her and he simply showed an amused expression at her sad attempts. He placed her on the horse with ease and got up behind her. She turned back to look at him and say something but he leant forward to grab the reins pressing himself against her immediately.

She shut up, as she saw his face right next to hers looking at her expectantly while she simply turned away from him in a huff. He kissed her on the cheek and murmured in her ear softly, “Don’t fret. I think you’ll find this worthwhile.” He gave the horse a light kick to set him off trotting.

Almost instantly she froze in place clutching the front of the saddle tightly. Seeing this, Loki placed a hand on her thigh to assure her that it would be safe but she didn’t budge. “You better hope I don’t withhold other pleasures from you for the sake of this one”, she spoke to herself under her breath.

Loki rolled his eyes at this and deliberately started pressing himself up against her. He adjusted the reins so that he could hold them with one hand and let the other hand graze over her neck. He moved her hair to one side. “Wh-what are you doing?”, her voice was shaky as she didn’t move her gaze. Without bothering to reply Loki started kissed the back of her neck softly. She let out a gasp.

With a smile, he started trailing kisses down her neck. She rewarded him with a pleasant humming sound which only fueled him further. “Is this better?” he asked gripping her waist now. She bucked her hips behind trying to get closer to him.

“Eager are we?” “It’s not my fault, you’re literally dry humping me here” she said arching back now. He nuzzled her neck inhaling her scent. He noticed she had calmed down now and wasn’t gripping the saddle as hard.

Now relaxed, she turned her head properly to face Loki. With a small smile she kissed him with full force gripping his collar. As they kissed, Loki started to dominate the kiss, demanding permission. She was all too willing to give in.

She suddenly pulled away as Loki was about to take it further. She softly kissed his jaw line, earning a growl. He cupped her chin forcing her to look at him. She could barely see his green eyes, with his pupils dilated so much.

“Better?”

She nodded as he gave her one last small kiss. He knew this would frustrate her. “Now give me that kiss again” she said.

“You don’t get to demand today” she pouted when he said that. With a smile, he added “I’ll give you all the pleasure you want when we get there, without you asking my dove”

“Now turn around, we still have a good part of the journey left”, he said as he took hold of both the reins once again. He only hoped, he would last that long despite what he had told her.

He felt her hand on his thigh as it slid up slowly. Yes, this was going to be a long journey.


End file.
